Toc, toc, toc mais qui est là?
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: Une nouvelle version du Petit Chaperon Rouge en somme....


**Toc, toc, toc mais qui est là?  
De Wolf-Kitsune**

Message de l'autoteuse: Attention lemon!!!!  
en italique: parole de la chanson  
en gras italique : petite voix de la raison  
en gras: euh... petite voix!!!!

_Depuis que le monde est monde  
On nous le dit  
S'il te fait les yeux doux  
Mon enfant, tu t'enfuis  
Et s'il hurle dans ta cour  
N'ouvre surtout pas_

Ron rajusta son épaisse cape rouge autour de lui en frissonnant dans la nuit glaciale. Il leva son regard vers le ciel, contemplant les maudits nuages qui obscurcissaient la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Il avança à tâtons dans la pénombre de la Forêt Interdite, maudissant pour la énième fois, Fred et Georges qui lui avait encore joué un mauvais tour. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, à peine trois mois auparavant, une ambiance étrange régnait dans le château de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, il avait manqué avoir une attaque quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il couchait avec Snape, et qu'il comptait bien d'ailleurs vivre avec lui et même se marier avec leurs professeurs de potions honnis. Le coup de grâce était venu de ses deux frères aînés, qui lui avaient joyeusement annoncé qu'ils formaient maintenant un coup triangulaire avec ... Draco Malefoy _( NdA: C'est une idée à exploiter ça... Et puis quoi encore?! Couché Ron! )_. Il était resté à l'infirmerie durant deux semaines, dont quatre jours quasiment inconscient. Quand Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle était lesbienne, et qu'elle sortait avec sa sœur Ginny, il n'avait eut aucune réaction, se contant de lancer un " Ah, bon?!" d'une voix indifférente avant d'engloutir une part de gâteau aux yaourt fourrés au nutella.(_ NdA: Amis de harrypotterwolds, bonjour!!!! )_. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se changer les idées. Il avança prudemment, étant déjà tombé deux fois, s'écorchant la jambe et déchirant son pantalon et sa chemise par la même occasion. Il soupira et avança. Crac! Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, sa baguette à la main. Personne. Il se rassura mentalement, se disant que ce n'était pas parce que la nuit était sombre, qu'il était paumé en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite, qu'il allait forcément se faire sauter dessus par une bête sauvage. Quoique puisse en pensant sa mère qui jugeait que la Forêt Interdite était bien trop dangereuse pour entourée Poudlard. Il reprit sa marche, ne remarquant pas les yeux jaunes qui le fixait derrière un épais buisson...

_Toc, toc, toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangeras_

Harry avala une gorgée de Bieraubeurre et regarda la salle d'un air pensif. Tout les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que certains professeurs, s'était réuni à Pré-au-Lard pour fêter la Saint-Sylvestre et accessoirement une fois de plus la mort de Voldemort. Il poussa un soupir et Severus se tourna vers lui , l'air passablement excédé:  
" Harry, je te suggère d'arrêter d'arborer tout de suite cet air ennuyé où je mets fin à cette petite fête, compris?! Lança son amant, les yeux brillants"  
Le Gryffondor lui offrit un sourire d'excuse, songeant à ce qu'il s'était produit il y avait à peine quelques instants. Histoire de dérider un peu leurs plus jeunes frères, Fred et Georges avait fait ingurgité à Ron une potion de leurs créations, la Transex. Ron s'était ainsi retrouvé métamorphosé en fille devant tout les septièmes années, rendus hilares par le résultat mais surtout par un abus mal dissimulé d'alcool. S'en était suivit une dispute mémorable, où avait été cruellement reproché à Ron son manque d'ouverture d'esprit. Le rouquin, visiblement excédé, avait quitté la fête, préférant retourner seul à Poudlard. Il soupira à nouveau, s'attirant un regard exaspéré de Severus. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis le maître des Potions, déclara d'un ton indifférent:  
" Toi et tes jeunes amis , vous avez pensez que si Weasley se montrait aussi réticent à accepter ces... bouleversements, c'était peut-être parce qu'il se retrouvait seul?!"  
Harry lui lança un regard étonné. Plus il tombé amoureux de lui, plus il découvrait à quel point Severus pouvait se montrer talentueux pour observer et comprendre les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa bouteille et la posa sur la table.  
" Tu as sans doute raison... – Severus eut un sourire ironique- J'essayerais d'être plus souvent avec lui..."  
Son amant opina de la tête et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

_Mais si l'enfant en a peur,l'adulte en rêve  
Dans la forêt nu qu'un sauvage nous enlève  
Nos corps s'abandonnent au soleil qui se lève_

Ron avança plus vite, sentant le froid mordre sa peau nu. Cette foutue cape, offerte par sa mère à Noël pour remplacer l'ancienne , réduit en lambeaux par un sort, était beaucoup trop lourde et il ne cessait pas de trébucher. Il jeta un coup à sa robe de sorcier et à son pantalon déchiré et haussa les épaules. Après tout, tant pis! Il aperçut à travers les arbres la tour des Gryffondors et sourit. Enfin à la maison. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'il considérait Poudlard comme sa maison, se sentant de plus en plus souvent de trop dans la demeure Weasley au milieu de tout les couples... Il grogna et avança encore. Il se figea brusquement, en apercevant un éclat doré dans le feuillage des buissons. Il était suivit. Mais par quoi?... Ou par qui... Le regard lui semblait bien trop humain pour appartenir à un habitant de la Forêt Interdite, mais peut-être que c'était un elfe. Ron sourit, une rencontre avec un elfe, créature à la beauté éblouissante, ne devait pas être si terrible que ça... Il sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'une respiration chaude parcourut sa nuque et qu'une main se posa délicatement sur sa taille.

_Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangeras  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangeras_

Harry, maintenant assit sur les genoux de Severus, nicha son visage dans le cou de son amant qui grogna quelque chose du genre : "Arrête ça tout de suite où je te prends sur la table!". Il rit et se blottit contre l'homme appréciant sa chaleur et regarda la foule. Il sourit en apercevant Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Hagrid entrain de danser au milieu des élèves, puis fronça les sourcils:  
" Mais... Où est Remus?! demanda-t-il"  
Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur et répondit:  
" Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est la dernière pleine lune ce soir, monsieur Potter?"  
Harry lui tira la langue et son amant ajouta, ironique:  
" Et puis de toute façon, ton cher tuteur aurait été un peu trop dangereux lâché au sein d'une foule de jeunes mâles en cette période..."  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude en maugréant contre son foutu caractère. Après tout, Remus, n'y était pour rien si c'était la pleine période des chaleurs chez les loups-garous. De toute façon, la dernière pleine lune avait une influence bien moins importante que les autres, il ne se transformerait donc pas et ne serait un danger pour personne... Il sourit et entreprit d'une main innocente, et un peu trop baladeuse, de donner une petite leçon à Severus.

_En l'absence de nos princes  
En supposant que les princes existent encore  
Je laisserais bien ma porte  
Ouverte toute la nuit  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là?  
Le loup qui te mangeras_

La main glissa doucement sur le torse de Ron et l'inconnu lui mordit le cou. Il cria sous la douleur puis se troubla lorsque une chaude se mit à exécuter des caresses voluptueuses. La main remonta son torse et se mit lentement à déboutonner sa chemise. Ron sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses et déglutit. Un rire rauque et moqueur résonna à ses oreilles alors que la langue entreprenait d'explorer son oreille. Il tenta faiblement de se dégager et ne bougea plus lorsque la main, qui avait achevé de déboutonner sa chemise, se mit en devoir d'explorer son torse. Elle effleura la clavicule, le griffant au passage puis descendit lentement jusque-là un de ses tétons qu'elle pinça. Ron poussa un cri , le souffle haletant. L'homme, car s'était définitivement un homme, le plaqua contre lui dans un geste sauvage et possessif et lui mordit l'oreille. Il frotta ensuite doucement son bassin contre ses fesses, faisant naître une affluence de sang dans le bas ventre de Ron. Il n'avait certes rien contre les homosexuels... Etant lui-même gay. Le seul petit hic, c'était que ses amis l'avaient délaisser et qu'il n'avait aucun petit ami envisageable à l'horizon. Les princes charmants n'existaient que dans les contes de fées c'étaient bien connu... Une petite sonnerie d'alerte résonna dans son cerveau lorsqu'il sentit la main déboutonner son pantalon, les intentions de l'inconnu devenant clair.  
" **Hé! Ho! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par un inconnu Ronald Weasley!!!!**Fit une petite voix dans sa tête"  
Il tenta de se dégager mais l'inconnu eut un grognement furieux, qui n'avait presque rien d'humain , et le rattrapa par sa cape qu'il arracha brusquement et jeta au sol. Il saisit Ron par le bras et le renversa sur la couche improvisé. Il le plaqua au sol et l'embrassa langoureusement, forçant le barrage de ses dents et explorant sa bouche avec volupté.  
" **Et si je veux qu'il me prenne cet inconnu, moi?! **fit une seconde petite voix, faussement candide"  
_  
J'en ai marre des histoires à dormir debout  
Je veux goûter la morsure d'un amour fou  
Pouvoir enfin pendre mes jambes à son cou_

L'homme fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon et entreprit de continuer à le déboutonner. Ron poussa un cri étouffé par les lèvres de l'inconnu qui le mordit violemment et s'écarta de lui. Ron eut un hoquet en reconnaissant les yeux dorés :  
« Ne bouge pas ! grogna l'homme  
- Professeur Lupin ?! hoqueta Ron »  
L'homme reprit ses lèvres et se remit à la caresser. Il pinça délicatement son téton droit puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa nuque semblant goûter sa peau. Les mains de l'homme s'égarèrent le long de son corps, alternant coup de griffes et caresse langoureuse.  
« Merlin ! – pensa Ron- Mais pourquoi lui ?! Pôquôôa le prof sur lequel je fantasme depuis ma troisième année ?! Mé pôquôôa ?! J'peux quand même pas le laisser me... Couic ! – Ron émit un disgracieux bruit de gorge- Mé... mé ! Il me... Imemasturbelà ?! Nan mé, je... Oh ! Oh !!! Oui ! Oh putain ! Oh ! putain ! »  
Le jeune Gryffondor s'accrocha instinctivement aux épaules de son professeur, tandis que la bouche de celui-ci rejoignait sa main. L'homme le prit doucement dans sa bouche et fit lentement courir sa langue sur son sexe érigé, explorant son intimité.  
_« Weasley ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire violer par un PROFESSEUR en plein milieu de la FORET INTERDITE ?! Réagis !!! »  
_  
Ron gémit quand la bouche le quitta et que l'homme lui adressa un regard moqueur .  
« Touche-moi. ... susurra-t-il »  
« **La raison l'autre... Touche-le !!! _Kôa ?! Nan mé ça va pas ?!_ Shut up !!! Tu crois quand même pas qui va dire à son fantasme : « Non merci mais ma putain de raison m'a dit que ce n'était pas morale de m'envoyer en l'air même si je jouis dans mon pantalon à chaque fois que j'entends votre voix ?! » Hein ?! »**  
L'autre petite voix resta muette tandis que les mains de Ron , semblant être animé d'une vie propre, effleura la joue de l'homme. Celui-ci sourit et frotta sa joue contre la paume offerte. Ron fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux châtains et soyeux puis explora son dos. Remus eut un grognement approbateur lorsque les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses fesses.  
« Déshabille-moi ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque »

_Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangeras  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Je n'attendais plus que toi  
Toc toc toc si tu es là  
Entre donc et mange-moi_

Le cerveau de Ron avait définitivement abandonné la partie raison et les mains de Ron arrachèrent la chemise de l'homme. Celui-ci rit d'un profond rire de gorge devant l'enthousiasme de son partenaire. Il se pencha en avant et prit la main de Ron, la posant sur sa braguette déformée par un état d'excitation avancée. Les doigts de Ron s'activèrent avec agilité déboutonner le pantalon de son partenaire... Qui ne portait pas de sous-vêtements...  
« Oh merlin !!!!!! pensa Ron »  
L'homme se redressa, son pantalon tombant à mi-cuisse sur ses jambes nus. Il sourit et chuchota :  
« Touche la... »  
Ron déglutit et avança doucement la main. Il effleura doucement le bout humide puis fit courir ses doigts sur toute la longueur. L'homme eut un soupir, ses yeux dorés voluptueusement mis-clos. Ron s'enhardi et pausa le plat de sa main sur le sexe érigé, taquinant les bourses du bout des doigts, faisant courir sa main sur toute la longueur. Remus rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il accéléra le mouvement et se dégagea brusquement. Ron émit un cri de protestation auquel répliqua le professeur :  
« Tourne-toi !!!! »  
Ron déglutit en voyant le regard purement lubrique de son enseignant. Il se retourna néanmoins , en écartant largement les jambes. Il rougit en l'admettant mais il mourrait d'envie de ... De baiser... L'homme le pénétra brusquement et Ron eut un cri de douleur. Remus caressa sa joue et l'embrassa sur l'épaule  
« Ca va aller... Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque »  
Il prit son sexe dans sa main et amorça des lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Ron poussa un gémissement, la bouche de l'homme le mordant sauvagement à l'épaule. Remus accéléra le mouvement, donnant des coups de butoirs de plus en plus violents. L'esprit de Ron devient soudain noir et il ne se souvient plus que des dents de Remus le mordant jusqu'au sang, de sa semence chaude se répandant en lui et de son propre orgasme dévorant.

_Loup y es-tu ?  
Depuis le temps  
Que je t'attends  
Que fais-tu ?_

Remus entrouvrit un œil puis regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, la lune éclairé de ses derniers rayons. Il la regarda tristement et tourna la tête vers son élève paisiblement endormi. La tignasse rousse était ébouriffé et le visage juvénile recouvert de griffure. Il soupira.  
« Merlin !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Remus ?!!! pensa-t-il »  
Ron Weasley, sourit dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris autour de lui et fixa le professeur d'un air éberlué.  
« Mais... qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-il »  
Lupin le fixa avec des yeux tristes  
« Je suis désolé Ron, je...Je ne voulais pas te faire... Ca ... mais , j'aurais du être enfermé ... C'est à cause de la dernière lune je... »  
Le jeune Gryffondor le dévisagea puis demanda, la voix pleine d'espoir :  
« Je ... Vous voulez dire que... Enfin... On l'a vraiment fait ?! »  
Remus le dévisagea puis hocha la tête. Le visage de Ron s'illumina et il lança un : « Oh ! » joyeux. Remus écarquilla les yeux lorsque son élève lui monta sur le ventre et se mit à l'embrasser.  
« Ron ! Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-il »  
Le garçon lui lança un regard irrésistible et balbutia :  
« Vous avez couché avec moi seulement sous l'influence de la lune ou alors vous aviez envie de moi ?! »  
Remus regarda les yeux bruns emplis de doute et se sentit fondre.  
« J'avais envie de toi... avoua-t-il »  
Le regard de l'adolescent s'illumina et il reprit ses caresses avec plus d'ardeur. Remus sentit que son entre-jambe réagissait et protesta :  
« Ron je... Merlin c'est que je crèves d'envie d'être avec moi mais je...- il se mordit les lèvres lorsque le jeune homme se mit à suçoter un de ses tétons – Les relations entre prof et élèves ne sont pas... - le garçon entreprit d'explorer son nombril avec sa langue- Et je suis une personne dang... - le garçon le fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement »  
Remus capitula et le renversa sur le lit. Il lui rendit son baiser et caressa son torse. Ses lévres repartirent lentement à l'exploration du corps du jeune homme. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire candide :  
« Professeur ? chuchotat-il  
- Oui ?!!! grogna Remus occupé explorer sa nuque  
- Je crois qu'on a oublié ma cape ddans la forêt interdite... expliqua le garçon »  
Remus le dévisagea puis éclata de rire .

_Loup y es-tu ?  
Si tu savais  
Ce qui t'attends  
Que fais-tu ?_

Harry sentit une panique incontrôlable le gagner. La petite fête venait tous juste de s'achever et ils avaient découvert la cape de Ron gisant en lambeaux dans la Forêt Interdite. Severus avait calmé les exclamations horrifiés en lançant un : " La ferme!" énergique, qui avait au moins eut le mérite de choquée assez ses nouveaux élèves pour les faire taire. Son amant avait ensuite établi un plan de quadrillage de la forêt par groupe de quatre, deux professeurs et deux élèves. Puis il avait finalement décréter qu'il allait avec Harry chercher l'aide des professeur rester à Poudlard. Il se tenait à présent devant la porte de Remus , entrouverte. Harry ne tilta pas , trop préoccupé par le sort de Ron. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils n'y trouvèrent personnes et échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils entendirent un grincement provenant de la chambre et se figèrent. Lentement, Severus s'approcha de la porte et l'entrebâilla. Il eut un hoquet stupéfait et se figea. Alarmé et intrigué, Harry s'approcha à son tour. Il écarquilla de grands yeux en découvrant Ron et Remus paisiblement endormi, totalement nus. La main de Remus était délicatement posé au creux des reins de Ron, son visage posé sur la tignasse rousse. Le jeune homme quand à lui avait la main posé sur la hanche de l'homme et la joue posé sur son torse, un sourire lumineux au lèvres. Il bougea légèrement, ouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire maladroit à Harry et Severus puis nicha son visage dans le cou de son amant et se rendormit aussi sec. Severus ferma délicatement la porte et regarda son amant:  
" Bon... Je crois que notre chaperon rouge à trouver son grand méchant loup... lança-t-il"  
Harry le dévisagea puis éclata de rire. Ils sortirent silencieusement de la pièce alors que le lit se mettait à grincer à nouveau...


End file.
